Tom and Jerry: A Cat and Mouse Whose Almost Missed Christmas - (Movie)
Tom and Jerry: A Cat and Mouse Whose Almost Missed Christmas 'is the second Tom and Jerry movie with the new creator, Zoe McPhee. An American/ British buddy musical Slapstick Comedy/ Adventure/Drama fantasy Christmas themed flash cartoon animated full-length film made by Zoe McPhee Productions, Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Renegade Animation UK and Tom and Jerry's Films Company. Plot Tom and Jerry return once again in this heartwarming Christmas feature tale that nobody had thought of. Once Tom and Jerry entered the mystery Christmas parcel underneath their Christmas tree they're the middle of nowhere so it's up to themselves to find their way to the North Pole and back home again by Christmas Eve by collecting envelopes with hint messages. Also, there will be a Christmas Rivalry confusing situation for Tom and Jerry when until they got home where Tom and Jerry started hating each other because they've missed Christmas and it ended up being a disaster. After Jerry got kicked out for breaking Joey's favourite vase that it was Tom's fault. a few hours later... Tom woke from his sleep started worrying about Jerry walking in the cold snow outside and so Tom packed his things up and leave a note. Tom ran towards the train that it takes him to Glasgow and when Tom managed to get on the train before the departure time. The next morning Tom and Jerry woke up found each other were together and they were back to their own world again and then Tom and Jerry apologised to each other for what they have done. Until they found a mini powerful sleigh that it could fly and then off they went heading to Glasgow. When Tom and Jerry had landed in Glasgow they waited for someone to give Tom and Jerry a place to stay until the bad weather goes away. Luckily a car stopped with a female Tom and Jerry fan named, Zoe in it and so she decided to take Tom and Jerry home with her and spend Christmas time with them. Film Chapter/ Transcripts * Part 1/ Opening Credits * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Final Part/ Closing Credits Songs * There's A Cat and A Mouse Whose Almost Missed Christmas - (Opening Title Song sung by Rod Stewart * Give Me Your Heart For Christmas - Tom and Jerry's Cover Version Song * A Wish On Christmas Night - Tom and Jerry's Cover Version Song * Christmas In Our Heart - Tom and Jerry's Song: Tom and Jerry's Cover Version Song * Let It Snow, Let It, Snow, Let It Snow - Tom and Jerry's Cover Version Song * The Christmas Rivalry - (Tom and Jerry's Original Christmas Song) * A Purfect Christmas - Tom's Dream Song (Tom and Jerry's Cover Version Song) * Can't We Start Over Again - Tom and Jerry's Cover Version Song * It’s The Most Brilliant Time Of The Year - (Tom and Jerry's Original Christmas Song) * The Tom and Jerry Christmas Jingle Song/ Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree - (Tom and Jerry's Ending Song Before The Closing Credits) Soundtrack Characters/ Voice Cast Cinema Release Dates Scotland: *VUE CINEMAS - (All Vuenes In Scotland) *Cineworld - (All Vuenes In Scotland) *SHOWCASE CINEMA - Coatbridge and Paisley (including Autism and Special Needs Friendly Screening) *ODEON CINEMA - (All Vuenes In Scotland) *'Zoe McPhee Productions' Special Needs 4D Sensory Theater Presents... Tom and Jerry: A Cat and Mouse Whose Almost Missed Christmas At ODEON LUXE CINEMAS in East Kilbride, Glasgow Quay and Edinburgh West. England: * SHOWCASE CINEMA - (All Vuenes In England) * Cineworld - (All Vuenes In England) * VUE CINEMAS - (All Vuenes In England) * ODEON CINEMA - (All Vuenes In England) * Zoe McPhee Productions' Special Needs 4D Sensory Theater Presents... Tom and Jerry: A Cat and Mouse Whose Almost Missed Christmas At ODEON LUXE CINEMAS in Liverpool, Putney, Haymarket, Sheffield, Telford and Bradford. Wales: Home Video Release Dates Trivia * U rated, it's contains mild comic slapstick violence, very mild bad language, a flew scary scenes, some sad scenes that some viewers may find it upsetting and threat. * The Title Of This Tom and Jerry Christmas Feature Film has been inspired by BBC's Children 2012 Christmas animated special "The Cow That Almost Missed Christmas".